princess precure
by yarumi.sanchezmontano
Summary: en el reino de las precure todo era paz hasta que lo atacaron y la reina no tuvo opcion mas que huir con su familia para poder recuperar su poder, 16 años despues, mia una niña de tan solo 8 años se convierte en una precure y su edad cambia y se vuelve una chica de 16 años con sus amigas lucharan para librar al reino del mal. habra una conexion entre las precure y las princess.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

el pasado oculto de las precure

En el mundo existen personas que esparcen la desesperanza,tristeza,odio,miedo, a la gente común pero existen los guerreros legendarios llamados precure que vence ese mal con el sentimiento mas fuerte el amor.

pero los malos se han vuelto mas fuertes se les otorgo mas poder a 5 precure que se fusionaran y se volverán en una sola precure, esa precure es cure infinito. la precure que esparce amor a todo el universo con sus poderes, las 5 precure representan distintas cosas como :

1. el amor del corazón

2. la esperanza

3. la naturaleza

4. las flores

5. el amor del alma.

Pero nuestra historia comienza en el reino de las precure, un lugar que solo las hadas de precure conocían pero lo ocultaron por una razón que se dará a conocer después, los habitantes de ese reino amaban y respetaban a las precure y todas sus escuelas enseñaban todo sobre las precure.

Ese día todo el reino celebraba el cumpleaños 1 de la princesa, pero todo se teñio de negro cuando los destroyen atacaron y las anterior generación de precure luchara las 5 precure mas poderosas se unieron y invocaron a cure infinito lucharon pero no tenían el poder suficiente para derrotarlo y ella fueron destruidas. Todas habían sido derrotadas, pero la reina estaba débil pero no quería abandonar a toda su gente, la gente al ver la reacción de la reina la obligaron a irse con su familia y esperar a que las princesas crecieran y así hicieron.

los habitantes se les arrebato sus almas convirtiéndolos en destroyen, pero ello sabían que algún día los van a salvar.

en el reino de las precure es atacado por la organización destroyen y la reina escapa con las princesas, 16 años después nacen las princesas precure.


	2. Capítulo 2

PRINCESS Precure Capitulo 2

¿¡yo una precure, IMPOSIBLE!?

16 Años Después.

en la academia ayuzawa donde estudian todos los niveles educativos (osea preescolar, primaria, secundaria y bachillerato).

POV mía.

-hola, mi nombre es mía nanami y tengo 8 añ ella dice eso una voz se oye y dice - mía se te va hacer tarde- dice su mama. mía se levanta y se viste a la velocidad de 5 segundos, después baja y se sienta a desayunar en eso baja otra muchacha de unos 16 años.-ella es mi prima rinne nanami y tiene 16 años-dice mía. después de desayunar mía con su prima se van a la escuela,-mía yo ya me voy no te tropieces en el camino, vale-dice rinne-oh, que mala eres, bueno te veo en la casa adiós-.mía se va a su salón y se encuentra con su mejor amiga karin harune-hola mía-dice karin-hola karin-dice mía.

en eso se oye un estruendo y unos gritos, todos aterrados salen haber que pasa y un gran monstruo esta derrumbando la escuela, todos aterrados salen corriendo en eso aparece en el techo una muchacha con el pelo verde y su ropa del mismo color y dice -el viento cálido de la naturaleza,¡cure glimmer!- mía y karin sorprendidas de ver a una precure pero en eso aparece otra pero de color morado y dice - la melodía del corazón, ¡cure simphony!- en eso las dos empiezan a atacar al monstruo y mientras mía y karin tratan de escapar pero entonces el monstruo derriba a las dos precure dejándolas inconscientes, el monstruo nota la presencia de una niña de preescolar y esta listo para atacarla pero karin y mía se interponen, -no dejaremos que ataques a esta niña, porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada-dice mía,- si ella tiene razón todos no merecemos ser atacados por eso...-dice karin,-¡LA PROTEGEREMOS!- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo y entonces una luz las rodea y aparecen unos tipo osos como de peluche rosa y azul y dicen,- al fin encontramos a las dos ultimas precure que faltaban-dice el peluche rosa, -¿que dices?nosotras unas precure imposible, ademas mía es demasiado torpe para ser una precure- dice karin,-no tenemos tiempo para discutir-dice el peluche azul mientras le da un artefacto en forma de corona y con un hueco en forma de corazón,y a la vez una dije en forma de corazón.-pongan el corazón en el hueco y digan "precure princess form" y transformen ces-dijo el peluche rosa.

entonces ellas aceptaron y se transformaron,-el amor que sale del alma, ¡CURE AMORE!-dice transformada mia,- los petalos que caen de las rosas ¡CURE ROSE!-dice karin,-dos corazones honorables yindenpendientes,¡PRINCESS PRECURE!-dicen las dos nuevas precure, entonces sin pensarlo empezaron a atacar al monstruo sin darse cuenta que ademas de haberse convertido en precure sus edades cambiaron ya no eran niñas de 8 años sino de 16 años. asi derrotaron al monstruo y hay se dieron cuenta,-¿pero que nos ha pasado me veo mas alta o son los zapatos?-dice karin desesperada,-creo que al transformarnos nuestras edades cambiaron-mia se detiene y grita-¡QUE VA A PASAR SI MIS PAPAS ME VEN DE 16 AÑOS TAN REPENTINAMENTE!-los osos dicen-no se preocupen despues de transformace se cambia la memoria y a la vez dejen nos presentarnos, yo me llamo lili y el azul se llama ken-dice lili.

Y ASI EMPÌEZA LA HISTORIA.

A Y HABRÁ APARICIONES DE LAS PRECURE EN MUCHOS CAPITULO Y AL TERMINAR LA HISTORIA, SE VIENEN HISTORIAS CON PASADOS SORPRENDENTES.

EL ESTRENO DE "PRECURE ALL STARS PRINCESS SELECTION"


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo informativo 1

nombre:mia nanami

edad:16 años

caracteristicas: su pelo es de color castano oscuro y es como el de luchia de pichi pichi picht y sus ojos son de color negro.

cuando esta tranformada su pelo esta en cola al lado y se vuelve rubio, sus ojos se vuelven azules y su vestido es rosado con mangas hasta los codos con alter es el amor

nombre:karin hosho

edad:16 años

caracteriscas: su pelo es azul oscuro y llega hasta el hombro y sus ojos son castaños.

cuando esta transformada su pelo se vuelve rizado y como si estuviera en coleta, su color de pelo es azul claro y sus ojos azul cielo, su vestido es azul hasta la alter es las rosas

nombre:rinne nanami

edad:16 años

caracteristicas: su pelo es verde oscuro y esta suelto le llega hasta la altura del pecho y sus ojos son gris.

cuando esta transformada su pelo esta en coleta con dos pelos sueltos y un fleco su pelo es color verde claro y sus ojos son verdes pasto, su vestido alter es la naturaleza

nombre:noel hyuga

edad:16 años

caracteristicas:su pelo es morado y ondulado le llega hasta el hombro y sus ojos son cafes.

cuando esta transformada su pelo en coleta con rizos y se vuelve morado claro, sus ojos se vuelven morados ,su vestido es morado y su alter es la musica


	4. Chapter 4

princess precure

Capitulo 3

POV Normal.

Al dia siguiente, las chicas se dirigian a su nueva clase.

karin:-¡que emocion nueva clase, nuevos chicos!

mia:-oye karin tu solo piensas en chicos, no te pone nerviosas a mi si.

karin:-¿porque estas nerviosa?

mia:-porque nos toca en la mism clase que rinne.

karin:-bueno ponte nerviosa que ya llegamos al salon.

mia:-ah, no puedo.

karin:-solo entra.

mia y karin entraron y la maestra las presento.

maestra:-buenos dias, hoy tenemos alumnas nuevas, por favor pasen.

karin:-buenos dias mi nombre es karin hosho, un gusto en conocerlos.

mia:-ehh...u-un gusto en conocerlos,mi-mi nombre es mia nanami.

maestra:-bueno pasen a sus asientos.

karin y mia se sentaron, paso un rato y ya era hora del receso.

alumna:-oigan y de donde vienen?.

karin:-venimos de un viaje a todo el mundo.

alumna 2:-oh increible, y ustedes nacieron aqui en tokio?.

mia:-si, nosotras somos originarias de aqui.

en eso se acerca rinne y noel.

mia:-a rinne como estas?

rinne:-no vengo a hacer platica, tu y karin vengan con nosotros.

ellas se dirigieron a la azotea.

mia:-¿que paso, rinne?

rinne:-tu debes de saberlo...CURE AMORE.

mia:-¿¡ QUE YA LO SABES, COMO?!

noel:-nosotras somos...

karin:-¡NO PUEDE SER USTEDES TAMBIEN SON...

mia:-¡PRECURE!

rinne:-tardaste en asimilardo

mia:-no puede ser...

karin:-son cure glimmer y cure symphony

mia:-desde cuanto?

¿?:-dejeme explicarles eso-lolo

mia:-ah..

lolo:-mi nombre es lolo y su el hada de glimmer-lolo

mimi:-y yo soy mimi el hada de symphony

lolo:-ellas llevan siendo precure desde hace tres años.

en eso suena el timbre, y ellas deciden hablar mas tarde.

**hiiii yarumi des, hoy vimos la identidad de las precures**


End file.
